This contract is designed to evaluate the activity and toxicity of Suramin in patients with AIDS and AIDS-related illnesses, including non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. Patients will receive Suramin for a period of one year and a number of parameters will be monitored including virology, pharmacokinetics, immune status and clinical response.